Blog użytkownika:Bianca1di1Angelo/One shot o Danny'm i Dagmarze
Danny był w Egipcie już parę razy, ale ten wyjazd uznał za wyjątkowy. Dobromira, a właściwie Dagmara - dziewczyna, którą bezgranicznie kochał) odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Wróciła, jeszcze piękniejsza niż przedtem, z krótszymi włosami, rozjaśnionymi końcówkami i w innym stylu. Wykazała się ogromnym sprytem, radząc sobie w nowym życiu, oszukując informatyków i kradnąc z banku te pieniądze. A ten pocałunek... Wydawał się najpiękniejszą chwilą w życiu chłopaka. Od tego czasu udawali przed rodzicami, że są przyjaciółmi. Po tygodniu oznajmili, że zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. W ten sposób wyszło naturalnie. Jaxon i Dominika Moonowie zdziwili się faktem, że ich introwertyczny, odizolowany syn znalazł sobie wybrankę serca. W końcu to zaakceptowali, no bo przecież od początku lubili tę miłą i dobrze wychowaną dziewczynę. Pewnego dnia Danny postanowił zabrać Dagmarę na randkę. Trochę się stresował przy zapraszaniu. Rozpraszały go jej długie rzęsy, faliste włosy w kolorze czekolady i ten uśmiech... Boże, ten uśmiech... Umówili się na zwiedzanie piramid. Danny rano siedział w swoim pokoju, próbując wybrać jakiś strój. Była sobota, więc rodzice poszli na basen. Chłopakowi towarzyszyła tylko Aneta. Siedziała na kanapie, ćwicząc pisanie hieroglifów, czego niedawno uczyła ją guwernantka. W pewnym momencie kuzynka odłożyła zeszyt i przyglądała się Danny'emu. W jej oczach tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia. - No i co, wybrałeś coś? - zapytała. Danny cisnął koszulką o ziemię. - Rany, nie! I nie śmiej się, Aneta! Wiesz, że jestem podróżnikiem. Mam skromną garderobę. A poza tym nigdy nie byłem na randce. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie ciuchy założyć. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Odgarnęła za uszy niesforne kosmyki swoich czarnych, kręconych włosów odziedziczonych po cioci Elżbiecie. - Pozwól, że ci pomogę - powiedziała, po czym złożyła koszulkę Danny'ego i włożyła ją do szafy. - Strój na randkę jest zależny od miejsca, w które się wybieracie. Jeśli chcecie po prostu pozwiedzać, ubierz się tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko potrafisz. Spójrz, ta zielona koszulka podkreśli kolor twoich oczu. Po chwili Danny miał na sobie tę koszulkę oraz zwykłe szorty. Jego włosy były, jak zwykle, potargane, ale w uroczy sposób. Pożegnał się z Anetą, która pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną. - Nie zemdlej na jej widok, Moon! - zawołała jeszcze jego kuzynka. - Nie jestem głupi - warknął. Ale ostatecznie prawie zemdlał na jej widok. Stała tam, w krótkich, dżinsowych spodenkach i markowej bluzce z krótkim rękawem, związanej "na crop top". Czekoladowe loki miała związane pod czapką z daszkiem. Kiedy go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się - był to najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie. - Danny! Podbiegła i go pocałowała. Mimo, że już to robiła, chłopak znowu poczuł się wniebowzięty. Odetchnął głęboko. - Hej, Do... to znaczy, Dagmaro. Czasami zapominał się i nazywał ją jej dawnym imieniem. Ale dziewczyna się nie uraziła. Chwyciła go za rękę. Miała ciepłe dłonie. - No to co, idziemy? - zaproponowała. - Oczywiście. Po czym ruszyli na zwiedzanie, nadal ze splecionymi palcami. Mieli w sobie tyle młodzieńczej radości, że niemal każdy by im pozazdrościł. A każdy pocałunek Dagmary był dla Danny'ego równie cudowny, jak ten pierwszy. Jak on kochał tę dziewczynę - nie poukładaną i milutką osóbkę, jaką udawała przed światem. Uczuciem darzył tę przebiegłą jak lis wojowniczkę, która wykazała się taką odwagą i sprytem, kiedy jeszcze byla duchem. A Dagmarę niewątpliwie kręcił typ nastolatka, z wyglądu przypominającego Harry'ego Stylesa, równie sprytnego, który uwielbiał wpakowywać się w kłopoty. Bo każda miłość to piękna historia... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach